Another Pokémon adventure
by Tigereyes45
Summary: This is a pokémon black and white story. The main character is Hilda but it's my version of her adventure which means she'll have my personality and of course there's going to be things in here that won't be in the game such as eventually she'll end up with Cheren. Read and enjoy. The summary may be bad but most likely you'll like the story better. I don't own Pokémon.
1. Chapter 1: The first pokémon

**Okay so this is my first Pokemon fanfiction. Please enjoy it. Tell me how I can approve of course but don't just be rude. For example, this sucks. Tell why it sucks and how I can , enjoy, and leave a comment. I don't own Pokemon or the characters. Though the main character, Hilda, will have my personality.**

**From Tigereyes45**

* * *

The first Pokémon

It was dark this morning when I woke up. I look out my window seeing it was still dark. I yawn, covering my mouth with my right hand as I stretch out my left. I flip on my switch which caused light to fill the room. I look to the calendar and saw that it was January 8, 2014. "Waaaait a moment. Something is supposed to happen today. What was it again?" I ask thinking for a moment. "Crap! The pokémon!" I shout running to my drawers and pulling out my clothes and getting dress in a hurry. I saw the time, six am. "Crap there supposed to be here soon!" I shout and grab a hairbrush. After brushing my hair and getting the brush caught in a few tangles. I grab my hairpiece and put my hair up. I finished right before the door opened up and my mom was there letting Professor Juniper in. She had a big box in hand that was blue with a big green bow on it.

I smile widely but my mom shakes her head. I frown instantly. Professor Juniper laughs. "Don't worry Hilda, the other two will be here soon." She said and smiled before leaving. I looked to mom, who was smiling as well and walks down stairs just as Cheren ran past her. "Oh sorry ma'am." He says looking back right as he hit the last step and fell backwards into my room.

"No worries, Cheren. Be more careful though." Was her reply as she walks away from the stairs and too her seat at the table.

I look at Cheren who was already standing back up and pushing his glasses back up his face. I heard the door open again. "About time you got here Bianca. What took you so long?" I laugh as Cheren questioned Bianca who was always late.

Her face flushed a bit. "N-nowhere. Ah! Is that the box the pokémon are in?" She asks excitedly. I nod and smile widely at them. "Of course it is?" Cheren said. "Now let's open it up and pick our pokemon. Since it arrived at Hilda's house she gets to pick first, fair?" Bianca says and Cheren agreed and I fist pumped before walking over to the box.

I stared at it a moment before finally reaching out to touch it. "Come on they must be suffocating in there." "What? That can happen?" I heard the two behind me say. I untie the bow and open the box. I saw three poke balls. I one up and smile. It had been the one to the far right which I knew was Oshawott. "I pick him. I pick Oshawott." I say and hold the ball tight in my hands smiling.

Bianca ran over and grabs Tepig. "Then I get Tepig, yay!" She shouted jumping up and down excitedly. I high-five her.

Cheren walks over to the box grabbing Snivy. "I wanted Snivy to begin with anyways." He says. I look at him as his back turn and stick my tongue out. He was such a downer sometimes. I quickly stopped as he turned back to us. Bianca was snickering. Cheren gave her a questionable look but said nothing.

"Hey I got a great idea!" Bianca says. I take a step back knowing it most likely wasn't such a bright idea after all. "Let's have a battle Hilda." I smile.

"Yeah. Let's do it." I say before thinking and already had my arm back to throw the poke ball.

Cheren glared at us before saying. "No way. Pokémon have tremendous power even when there this weak."

We roll our eyes ignoring him. "Relax. It'll be fine." We say simultaneously and throw our pokémon before he said anything else. "Go Oshawott! Show 'em your strength." I shout and smile as he looks back at me and salutes before glaring at Tepig who was being squeezed by Bianca. "Come Bianca this is when we become actual trainers let's go." I shout and she stands up fixing her hat.

"Your right. Let's start. This is when we become trainers." She says and tries to stop smiling and glare instead but ended up making a face that made her seem even less frightening.

I just give her a stoic expression. After ten years this was it. We would be leaving to day on our journey. "Who gets the first move?" I ask as Cheren pulls out a coin. I smile. He always had something.

"Heads or tails?" He asks Bianca. "Uh, uh." She stuttered. I look to Oshawott. "Well little guy?" He patted his head. "I call heads." "Then Bianca gets tails. Now to see." He says and tosses it up. As it lands Bianca and I watch steadily as if that could make it work in our favors. "Heads."

I cheer. "Oshawott use tackle." He did. "Oshawott." He shouted as he tackled Tepig and caused him to hit my wall. "Hey, I won't let you get away with that."

"Tepig, tackle!" Bianca shouts and he hits Oshawott who was sit into my lap. I watch worriedly but glare at Bianca as he got up. "You'll regret that. Oshawott, tackle again." I shout. Tepig used tail whip after. Oshawott uses tackle again as Tepig used another tail whip. Oshawott uses another tackle which sent Tepig straight into Bianca. He barely got back up but Tepig used tackle as well which did a lot of damage. I wince. "One last move. Let's end it Oshawott. Tackle!" He did so and Tepig hit the point in the wall where it merged with the ceiling and fainted. I smile. "Way to go!" I shout picking up Oshawott, who was rubbing the back of his head, and hug him tight.

Cheren glares at us. "Way to go? Look at the mess you made." We look around. "Oops." I say seeing all the tracks. Even some leading up to the city. "Crud." I mutter thinking about how long it would take to clean up. "Let me heal your pokémon." I hand him Oshawott and send Oshawott back into the ball after he was healed.

After Cheren healed Tepig Bianca spoke up. "Hey Cheren, you and Hilda should battle. Since you know more about it then us you should be able to battle without making such a mess." She says smiling slyly.

Cheren looked thoughtful for a minute. "Yeah. There no way I could make as big a mess as you two. Hilda, let's battle!" I smile. "Sure thing." He pulls out his poke ball and let's Snivy out. "Snivy let's go." "Oshawott, come out."

The battle started and Cheren watched with what seemed as simple interest as I use my stoic expression again. "Oshawott tackle." "Snivy tackle." Snivy used tackle again as Oshawott used tail whip. Oshawott tackled him as Snivy used leer. "Here we go. He's weak." I say of course Oshawott was weak to. Snivy got to use tackle right before Oshawott did sending Snivy to knock of the pillows on my bed and hit the wall landing on them. "Way to go Oshawott. That's my boy." I say and he jumps up and down before I picked him up.

Cheren picks up Snivy and quickly heals him. "I made a mistake with my first battle but it feels great. I'm finally a trainer." He says as Snivy wakes up. He sends him back.

"Alright Cheren now let's go meet the professor before my mom comes up and makes us clean this up." I say sending Oshawott back.

"Oh yes, we need to apologize for this mess as well." Cheren says as Bianca frowns. "Really? I better com too. We're going to be in so much trouble." I nod knowing that we most likely would.

I follow them down the stairs expecting the worst. We started apologizing for the mess but my mom just kept smiling. After offering to clean it up she just shook her head and said, "No worries I'll clean it up. This whole thing reminded me of my first battle. Oh you guys should be off to the professor's by now, shouldn't you?"

We nod. Cheren said he was leaving right now for that place. "I'll wait for you two so hurry up."

I giggle. Bianca's face went a little white though. "I, uh need to visit home first." She mumbled.

Mom stopped me. "Here your pokémon are tired yet them rest a bit. O and here you go dear." She handed me an Xtransciever. I followed her feeling like something was up. I catch up with her. "Bianca what's wrong?"

"I, uh, need to talk with my dad one last time to see if I can convince him that is should go." She says looking determined at her house.

"And if he says no?" I ask curious. She never went against her father before. Then again she's never had a reason before, but if she doesn't go on her journey then we won't all start our journeys together and be rivals.

"Then I'll just go anyways and prove him wrong." She says but her bottom lip quivered slightly.

I pat her back. "I'll come too." I say and follow her inside. I watch the argument. He was really against this so Bianca ended up walking out. I talk to her parents a little before for following. I sigh. Her father wouldn't listen to me either. I walk out and catch up with them at the office. I stopped when one of the neighbors paused me. "Hey do you think going on a journey changes people?"

"Of course it can, but people will change either way. It's not necessarily the journey that causes it. And who ever said a journey had to change someone the answer could be yes just as well as no." I answer and she doesn't reply for a second as if surprised before saying. "You're right. I agree." For some reason I feel like she would've said that either way.

"There you are. Come on." Cheren says and walks. I follow suit as Bianca whispers, "That's a secret okay?" I nod. As we see Professor Juniper and she was at her strange machine. She turns to us hearing the door shut. "Oh, hello. My name is Professor Juniper and today you all start your journey."

"We know who you are professor." Of course Cheren had to be a spoil sport that dude just never stops. This whole thing is a tradition doesn't he get it?

"Yes, I know that, but this is not a time to be taking these things lightly. Today is one you all should remember so we should do it right and with formality. Soo I'm professor Juniper, and T research how and when exactly the beings called pokémon started existing." She took our pokémon balls to check our pokémon. "Strange, you have already battled? Maybe that's why they already seem to have started trusting you. Oh and before I forget, would you like to nickname your pokémon?"

I shake my head no. She gives us a strange look. "Alright then. Now for why I gave you pokémon," "For the pokédex of course." Professor Juniper smiles. "Yes." Bianca gives me a confused look. "The pokédex?" "The pokédex is a device that automatically records the pokémon you catch and even the ones you encounter. So visit as many places as you can and see all the pokémon in all of the Unova region for me. So will you all go on an adventure to complete the pokédex for me?"

I look down for a moment. Almost saying no I nod yes. "I will professor." "Alright." Bianca answers as Cheren say, "Yes, thank you." He starts going on about what the professor was doing for him by doing all of this but I tuned him out and instead stared at my poke ball. In there was Oshawott, my first pokémon, my first step to my journey. I then relies the professor was talking again and look back up in time to see her hand me a pokédex.

"Now to teach you all how to catch pokémon." I give her a questionable look. I already know how to catch pokémon. I remember learning how with Cheren when we were kids. Doesn't everyone know how? "Meet me at Route 1 right outside of town." I heard her say.

"The professor said this was okay so that means I can go, right? And travel anywhere?" I look to Bianca knowing what she meant. "Yes, why wouldn't it Bianca. Now we can travel however we want to while we complete the pokédex." I left before they said anything else. I was putting my pokédex up as I walked out the door and bump into someone. I look up from my bag to see my mom. I quickly put my backpack on my back again before Bianca and Cheren stopped behind me telling me to hurry up and move.

"Hello there you three. I have something to give you. Since the professor asked you to complete the pokédex and all. Yes I knew about that so I brought you three these maps. Use them well and make sure not to get lost." I quickly put my away. "Now, good luck and have safe travels make sure to make many pokémon friends and become a good responsible adult." With that she was off.

"These maps are sure to be useful to us you two so be careful with them. Now I'll know wherever I am too. Now to Route 1, the professor is waiting." Cheren says and we hurry behind him. I smile as I followed behind my friends. After this we won't see each other as much. It saddened me a little but I held my smile. I wasn't going to ruin this day with those kind of thoughts. No way.

The professor was there waiting for us alright and had a poke ball in her hand. Bianca stopped us though and told us we should all take our first steps together. I smiled. "Yeah then we'll be together through our whole journey. Even if we end up on opposite sides of this world. We'll always be friends right and will always remember this, right?" Bianca smiles and grabs my hand. "Yeah." I grab Cheren hand and ignore the blush that appeared on his face. "Here we go." I say and we all take one step then another and another until we reached the professor. I let go of their hands as the professor starts. Juniper quickly showed us and after that I was gone.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it. Chapter two will be out very soon.**

**Have any ideas on how I can approve. Then Tell me.**


	2. Chapter 2: The day has continued

**Hello it's Tigereyes45 again. Here is chapter two. It's still on the same day. Well move onto the second day in the end of the third or the beginning of the fourth chapter. Anyways Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 2: The journey has begun at last.

January 8, 2014 still.

I was about to run through the grass to get on with the journey. If I kept hanging back I was worried I would decide not to go anyways. I was stopped by Bianca though. "Let's have a contest." She said excitedly and suddenly I saw her as she looked at five years old again. We're going to see who can catch the most pokémon."

I look at her. "Fine, we will, but this is the last game Bianca." After that I was gone. I hurried through the grass until I found a Lillipup. "Oshawott. Now's our chance. Come out." I shout and release him. "Tackle, Oshawott. The Lillipup also used tackle. "You okay Oshawott?" I ask bending now and patting his head. He nods. "Okay then. Let's use tackle again. Remember we just want to weaken him Oshawott." I say smiling as he saluted and tackled the Lillipup, who used tackle as well. Oshawott used tackle one last time which caused the Lillipup to fall but he still got up. It used leer. I pull out a poke ball and toss it. The Lillipup glowed red and disappeared into the poke ball.

I pick Oshawott up as the poke ball light up and went out back and forth. I thought it was about to break free but as that happened I pulled out the small potion I had grabbed from my room before we had left. "Here Oshawott it may hurt but it'll help." I whisper as I spray his scraps.

"Osha. Oshawott." He says and smiles. I set him down and sit watching the ball still go back and forth. Finally it stopped though.

"Yes! Way to go Oshawott. Now you have a friend and I have a Lillipup. Let's see him." I say and toss the poke ball. Out popped Lillipup. He stood up and looks at us with determination in his eyes. He had a lot of cuts and bruises on him. "Ah, here let me fix you up. Sorry about all those. This may sting." I say pulling out another potion. I pick him up and he winces but doesn't run from my hands. I set him on my lap and heal him.

After that was done Lillipup jumped off of my lap and ran around us in circles. "Haha. Come here." I say and grab him. "We better hurry. I bet you two want to stretch your legs out before you go back into your poke balls right?"

"Lillipup!" Lillipup says and licks my face. I set him back down and look around. "We'll go over there and you and Oshawott can have a race. Sound good?"

Oshawott nodded and hurried over there. Once there he raised his arms up above his head and shouted. "Oshawott." Lillipup quickly follow. I walk over and whistle. They took off. Lillipup had the lead until Oshawott tripped him. Which caused him to jump back up and bite Oshawott.

"Hey you two break it up." I shout and walk over to them but was stop by a Patrat that came out of the grass nearby and tackled me. I fell back a few steps but remain standing. "Ow. Why'd you do that?" I ask looking back at the Patrat then to Lillipup and Oshawott who had paused in their fighting. At the same time they seemed to register what happened and jumped up. Oshawott was the first one there as Lillipup stayed back a bit and watched. "Oshawott tackled." I shout and smirk at the Patrat. "You have guts but take this." I say as Oshawott hits him.

The Patrat holds his ground. "Wonder why he attacked us. Oh well." I say and shrug. "Tail whip." I say after the Patrat had used tackle. "Tackle once more." I say and pull out a poke ball. The Patrat had dodged. I pouted but quickly recovered as it used tackle and barely hit Oshawott. "Okay. Tackle again Oshawott." Oshawott." He says and nods before using it once again and I toss the poke ball right after. It hit the Patrat right on its head. It disappears to the inside of the ball. I cheer but a little too soon because it broke out and used bide. "Let's try that again." I say and toss another poke ball. This time it stuck and Patrat didn't come back out. "Yay." I shout and hug Oshawott. "Come on you two." I say and pet Lillipup. "Time to go back." I say and return them. I had three pokémon bet the others didn't. I quickly hurried to Acculmula town.

After a few battles against other trainers and wild pokémon. Oshawott, and Lillipup were way stronger than before. Even Patrat had gain some strength. Right outside of Acculmula town I saw Cheren and Bianca. "Hey you two." I say and wave as I caught up to them.

"How many do you have? Cheren and I only have two." She says giddily. Cheren was off to the side acting like he wasn't listening.

"Heh, I have three." I say and pull out the three poke balls. Bianca's eyes widen and Cheren gave me a side glance. "Admit it I rule." Bianca laughs.

Cheren walks past us. "We should hurry we're right outside of Acculmula town."

I nod and put away my pokémon. I smile at them and run past while turning around and saying, "Race ya there." I hurried to the pokémon center. I met up with Juniper right outside the center just as planned. She gave Bianca and me a tour. It's a pretty big place and with bright colors on the walls it's really friendly too. I had Nurse Joy heal my pokémon as Bianca and Juniper talked about the . I left afterwards and saw Cheren hanging out by the small uplifted platform I had seen when I first came in. There was a couple of them around but this one was larger than the others. I walk over and stand beside Cheren but he quickly grabbed my hand and pulled me behind him. "Something's wrong." He mutters letting go off my hand. I eye him before looking at the men in strange suits.

A man with green hair walks out. "My name is Ghetsis and we are team plasma. Most of us believe that pokémon and humans live as equals, but is that really true. Maybe we just assume that. Do they live with us because they chose to or because we imprison them? We do not treat them as equals. They are forced to battle and do work while trainers sit back and order them about. They are slaves to the trainers' selfishness. Can any of you say I'm wrong?" Whispers were already spreading through the crowd. I clench my fist and glare at the man before us.

"Pokémon should not be treated like that though they are different from human beings. They have vast unknown power unlike that of the trainers who force and push them about. Now explain to me what our true responsibility to pokémon should be." Words of liberation started to spread with the rumors. I moved some brown hair out of my eyes. "We must liberate the pokémon and then they can truly be our equals. Now we shall leave and I ask you to considered what the correct way to proceed would be." With that he left and I glare at the back of his head till he was gone.

I turn to Cheren who had grabbed my shoulder. 'It's okay. It's no reason to get angry." He says seeing my clench fist. We both know nothing good happens when I get angry.

I sigh. "I know. Still pokémon aren't our slaves." In the back of my mind two words kept appearing. 'Are they?' Everyone in the crowd had left except for Cheren, a boy around our age, and I. Cheren was smiling. I don't know how he could. He seem so assured.

I was about to say something else when the boy came over to us. He had a kind face, green hair, and a cap covering it. He started speaking hurriedly. "Your pokémon was just saying,"

Cheren stopped him. "Slow down. We can understand you when you speak so fast and what's this nonsense about pokémon talking? Who are you anyways?"

The boy looks from Cheren to me. "Yes they are talking but I see neither of you can hear it either. That's is saddening. Oh, and my name is N."

Cheren eyed the boy untrustingly. "I'm Cheren and this is my friend Hilda. We're on our journeys to complete the pokédexes that were given to us. We just left today to start them though. I however is aiming to become champion." I look Cheren with a look that was a mixed between puzzlement, concern, and rivalry. Why would he tell a stranger all of this, was my first question. However when he mentioned becoming champion I smiled a little. So we are both aiming for the same goal. Of course that's what I had figured. We've both been competing since we were children but I thought maybe he had changed it.

N's face didn't change. "Hmm, the pokédex?" So you'll be confining many pokémon into poke balls for that, aren't you? I'm also a trainer but I wonder if pokémon are really happy about that? Being stuck inside those small things." He takes a few steps forward until he was right in front of me. "Hilda, right? May I hear your Pokémon's voice again?" Cheren was about to say something but stops when he sees me take a step back.

"Take a step back, N. If it's a battle you want. Then you'll get one." He smiles and sends out a Purrloin. "Let's go Oshawott." I say and pull out his poke ball, releasing him. I smirk. His Purrloin used growl. Oshawott used watergun which he had just learned after a fight with a trainer earlier. It did a lot of damage. Purrloin used scratch. Oshawott used tackle. The Purrloin was able to avoid most of it but was still hit. It used growl. Oshawott used watergun again and Purrloin was barely able to get back up. It used growl again and Oshawott used tackle and finished the Purrloin.

N was smiling even though he had lost. "I never expected to hear it say those things but as long as pokémon are confined to poke balls they shall never be perfect. I will change the world for my pokémon friends." He says starting to walk away. He looks over his shoulder once and winks. "I'll see you again Hilda."

I shiver a little and rub my arms as Oshawott walks back to me. Cheren had watched the battle and after he walks over and announces, "N is a strange guy." No shock there. "But I'm not goin to worry about him and neither should you. No matter what team plasma or N say pokémon and trainers help each other. Listen I'm going on ahead to Striaton city. I want to challenge the gym leader there. Winning badge after badge by challenging the gym leaders is the best way for a trainer to become champion. I'll see you later. If you see N again be careful." He says and starts walking away.

I stand there blinking for a moment before smiling. I cup my hands around my mouth and shout, "If I didn't know better I'd say you're jealous." I tease. I saw him pause mid-step.

He turns around and shouts back, "Ridiculous." Even though he was halfway down the road I could see the red in his cheeks.

I laugh. "Just joking." I shout back and look down to Oshawott. I bend down and pet him as we watch Cheren turn around and walk away. Oshawott saw him leave out of view and then turned to me. He pushes my hand off his head and walks to stand right in front of me. "Osha, osha, Oshawott." He says moving his left arm about as his right one stays on his chest. "You think you're quiet the pokémon don't you?" I ask as he blushes but puts his hand on his sides and nod. I laugh. "Come on time to return to you poke ball. We better get a move on to Striaton city too." I say and he nods. I open his poke ball and he goes back in it as a beam of red light. That had been making me curious.

I carry him in my right hand as we walk out of town. Just as I was outside of town my Xtransceiver rang. I answer to see it was my mom. "Oh hey mom. Why are you calling?" I ask setting Oshawott into my bag then.

"Sounds like you're surpised."

"Kinda am."

"Anyways before you asked so rudely," She teases. "I just needed to talk to you I'll hang up now but stay where you are." She says and I noticed she sounded slightly out of breathe.

The screen goes black and I turn around to see her appear. "How'd you catch up so fast?" I ask curious as to why she would bother.

She laughs. "You make that sound like a bad thing. I was told you were on your way to Striaton city and I hurried to catch up to give you one more present. I know you haven't been running in those shoes cause you know better." I try to smile. "Anyways, here. These are running shoes so wear them instead of those to run. I bought them a long time ago and found them while cleaning. You don't want to ruin your shoes right? So put these on and remember that no matter what you aren't ever truly alone. Now you have your pokémon and they won't abandon you."

I nod. "R-right mom." I say and quickly put on the shoes, packing the others away into my bag. "Hey, I better hurry now. Love you." I say and start to leave.

"Bye and remember to call sometimes." She shouts and I look over my shoulder to see that she was walking away. I sigh and face forward again.

After a few more pokémon battles against trainers and fending off a few wild pokémon I had a Purrloin, Oshawott of course, Lillipup, and Patrat. Then I made it to route 2. "Cool I'm here already." I say cheerfully, and start to run down the path but stop when I hear my name. I turn and see Bianca. 'Why is it that every ten minutes on this journey I see one of them?' I thought to myself as Bianca ran over dropping a poke ball as she came. "Uh, Bianca." I say and point it out.

"Oh, thanks." She says and picks it up. "I want to battle you again Hilda. So ready or not let's start." She says and sends out a Lillipup. I sigh and send out my Lillipup. After three hits she heals her. I had summon Lillipup back and send out Patrat next. After a few rounds Patrat finally managed to defeat Lillipup. "Good job Patrat." I say and summon him back. I send out Oshawott as she sends out her Tepig.

I smile. "Bianca you know how fire types never last long against water moves. Well my Oshawott know a water move now so I'm going to beat you with one move."

"Ah, come on you don't know that." She says and fails her arms angrily.

"Oshawott use watergun." I shout and he takes a deep breath before doing so. Which caused Tepig to be pushed back a bit against all the water he still managed a tackle though. "Alright so maybe two move." I say and Oshawott uses water gun again.

"I can't believe you beat me again. I still have to get stronger then." She says and leaves.

I turn back around and run into the city there was so many people. I even met this old couple who were very nice. They had been married for quite some time. "The reason why we're great together is because he can never win?" Says the old woman as she laughs with her husband. "It's true every time we battled I lost. I have never beaten her." I smile and continue walking. I finally found the gym but a man was there and said the leader was out and that I couldn't come in yet. I sigh and walk away and explored the city. I let Oshawott out and he walks around besides me. I smile as he hides behind my legs whenever strangers walked over and tried to talk to him or me.

"You don't have to be shy." I say as we walk. "Oh that must be that trainer school we were told about. Let's check it out." I say and open the door. A boy ran up to us. "If you take this quiz and get one hundred percent I'll give you a prize." "Really. Give me that test then." I say and answer them as my eyes look around. I saw the outline of a familiar back. 'Everywhere I go they're there.' I say to myself in my head but smile. It was nice knowing that you aren't alone. I answer the last question and the boy hand me potion. I smile and look around to show Oshawott when I saw he was gone. "Oh no! Where did my Oshawott go?" I ask the boy and he just shakes his head unknowing. I look around and don't see him. I look up at the front board and saw Cheren was still there. I wasn't going to say anything before but now I was. "Hey, Cheren."

"Hey Hilda. Are you looking for the gym leader because he just,"

"No, no, no." I say cutting him off. "Have you see Oshawott he was just with me but now." I look at the board and saw Oshawott was writing with chalk on the bored.

Cheren follows my view. "He came over here while you took that test. I figured there was no trouble in letting him use the chalk to draw a little as long as we gave them more if he broke it." I smile as Cheren explains.

I pick Oshawott up, setting him down beside me, and look at the picture. "Haha. Nice one Oshawott." I say and he smiles. It was a drawing of Snivy with Cheren and what appeared to me Bianca's hat and hair from where he was still drawing. Of-course they weren't in the best taste. The lines weren't straight and looked shaky and the hat was too big but it was a nice picture. "I couldn't have done better buddy."

Cheren watches us before looking at the picture. "Hey Hilda, we're both about to challenge the gym leader so let's battle here first."

I look up at him. "Cheren really? Okay. Oshawott will be my first one out then." I say as Oshawott stands up straighter ready. Cheren sent out Snivy. Oshawott uses tackle which did a little damage. Cheren was saying something about moves and types advantages. As Snivy uses leer. "Oshawott use tail whip." Snivy uses tackle which causes Oshawott to fall back up he got back up. He glares at Snivy and then uses tackle which caused Snivy to go rolling back into one of the desks. It got back up and use an Oran berry. Oshawott tackles it again. It didn't do as much as before though. Snivy uses tackle and Oshawott almost didn't get back up. I gave him a potion. Snivy uses leer again and Oshawott tackles. "Hey Cheren this is getting interesting, so let's make a bet." "What kind?" "Instead of money the loser has to do one thing the winner says." Cheren looks at the two pokémon who were battling then back to me. He nods. "Alright." Snivy tackled Oshawott and he almost feinted but he push himself back up and smiled. "Oshawott tackle." He does and lands a critical hit. Snivy feints and Oshawott grins proudly. "Oshawott you did well. Come back." "Go Lillipup." I shout and let him out. Cheren sends out Purrloin. "Let's go Lillipup." He used bite and Purrloin cried out. It uses growl. Lillipup uses tackle and Purrloin glares at the dog. She scratches him. Lillipup uses tackle. Purrloin jumps behind Lillipup and scratches him again. He yelps and turns around growling at it. "Lillipup use tackle." I say but there was no need he was already tackling the Purrloin. After a few more moves Purrloin had feinted finally. I walk over to Lillipup who was tired. 'Take a rest my friend.' Isay and he returns to the poke ball.

I smile and turn to see Cheren who was backing up a little looking scared. "U-uh so about that deal."

"Haha. No getting out of it now." I say smiling evilly as I walk forward. I whisper in his ear what he had to do then left and went to the gym.

* * *

**Anyways I hope you enjoyed it. I wonder what she whispered into his ear. What will it cause him to do? Will she finally battle the first gym leader already. Well I can answer one of those. Yes.**


End file.
